


May the Best Man Win

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance starts training for the space program, and suddenly JC and Justin notice how fine he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Prologue

 

Once upon a time, there was a boyband. The boyband had five members. Two were straight, two were gay, and one was walking that thin line in between.

One of the gay men was a pretty brunette. He was tall and thin, and when he danced, it was like he didn’t have a spine. Music flowed through his body like blood, and he was happiest when creating something. He had an infectious giggle, and his blue eyes hid depths of emotion that no one knew about.

The other gay man was a pale blond, with light green eyes that seemed otherworldly. He enjoyed music, but his passion was business. Business and space…though neither of them seemed to be treating him very well. He was quiet and polite, though beneath the pale skin and pretty eyes was a will of steel.

The man walking that thin line of bisexuality was the superstar. He was their front man, yet he had branched out on his own remarkably well. Because of his popularity and fame, he could not “come out” about his sexuality the way the others had. The blond and the brunette had not made it public, but their mannerisms and clothing almost made it obvious. The lead man couldn’t do that. He was the youngest, he was the one everyone knew, and he was the one who had to hide it.

 

The brunette and the baby never thought much about the blond. Their conquests were always outside the group. They were all brothers…until the blond started his training. Then suddenly the pale skin took on a healthy blush of pink, and muscles started popping out where no muscle had been before. And suddenly they noticed. And they thought. And they both saw something they wanted. The only problem was getting HIM to want THEM.


	2. Chapter 2

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
One

 

“I can’t believe you’re really going…I’m so happy for you!” Joey crowed, giving Lance a big hug and kissing his cheek.

“Note to self…Joey turns gay when drunk,” Chris said, pretending to write himself a note.

“Like you don’t get a little affectionate when you’ve had a few,” Lance pointed out.

“No, Chris doesn’t get affectionate. He gets sick. Right into your new shoes,” JC said, remembering the last time they had partied together. “And they were expensive!”

“All your clothes are expensive, Jayce,” Justin gently reminded him. “Maybe because you throw them all away after one use!”

“Only socks and underwear,” JC mumbled.

Lance smiled and looked at them all. Joey was definitely the worst off…he had started drinking far earlier than the rest. He leaned on Lance, sighing sadly and occasionally kissing Lance’s cheek. Lance would miss his best friend. Chris and Justin were sitting next to each other, alternating between picking on each other and diagramming basketball plays on cocktail napkins. JC was lounging in the booth, his feet occasionally moving over to bump against Lance’s.

“Sorry,” JC apologized for the fifth time. “Long legs.”

“I don’t mind,” Lance said, smiling at him. “Damn, it’s hot in here.” Lance stood and shrugged out of his jacket. “Next round’s on me.”

“I’ll have another!” Joey announced. Lance sighed, then nodded. Chris raised a hand, and Lance looked at Justin.

“Uh, yeah. Whatever you bring back is fine,” Justin said simply, looking everywhere but at Lance. 

Lance shot him a weird look, then turned to JC. “Joshua?”

“Uh, yeah. Another.” JC nodded hard, and watched Lance walk to the bar.

“Are you okay? You look green already,” Chris said to Justin. “And you’ve hardly had anything to drink!”

“Fine,” Justin whispered. “Definitely fine.”

 

“Don’t go to Russia, Lance!” Joey wailed, hugging Lance so hard they both swayed on their feet.

Chris found this incredibly funny. “Aw…poor Joey’s gonna miss his little Lancey.”

“You’re my best friend, Lance! What if you blow up?”

“Now, THAT’S encouraging,” JC said with a smirk. They were in the elevator, going upstairs to the suites they had rented for the evening. They knew that on this celebratory night, none of them would be in any kind of shape to get back home, and it was just easier than hiring cabs. The bar had been half-empty, their booth secluded, and they had had a wonderful time sending Lance off.

“I won’t blow up, Joey. And all this training…do we want to waste it?”

“It’s just tests and…and…and…stuff,” Joey finally finished. “You could stay here. With me. Yeah.” Joey tucked his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“Help,” Lance said quietly, Joey’s weight threatening to push him to the ground.

“C’mere, Joe.” Justin took most of Joey’s weight onto his own strong shoulders. “This is good for Lance. It’s his dream. He got all big and buff and supersex…I mean, superstrong, just to go do this.”

“He hasn’t partied hard, and he’s worked out all the time,” JC added. “It’s good for him, but it will be even BETTER if he gets to go up there.”

“Yeah,” Joey said sadly. He looked up at Justin, wide-eyed. “YOU’RE not going anywhere, are you?”

“Just to Virginia to start working on the album,” Justin promised. “Still in the same country. And me and Jayce and Chris will always be here for you.”

“Good.” Joey stared at Lance, narrowing his eyes. “Traitor.”

“What?” Lance asked, but he laughed, relieved. Drunk Joey was usually hard to deal with, but drunk depressed Joey wasn’t fun, either.

“I love you, Lance.” Joey hugged Lance long and hard outside Joey’s hotel suite, sober enough to realize that early the next morning, Lance would be leaving for Russia for a good long time. “Please be careful.”

“I will, Joe. Love you.” Lance kissed Joey’s cheek and they got him into the suite.

“Damn,” Justin groaned, stretching big as they came back into the hall. “I forgot how heavy he is.”

“Yeah, well, you’re no featherweight yourself,” Lance teased, his eyes wandering down Justin’s long frame.

“I am just right,” Justin said arrogantly, and Chris rolled his eyes.

“Lance, I love you. I don’t get the whole going up in the air without a net thing, but, you know, it’s your gig, and I’m happy for you.” Chris hugged Lance. “Maybe you’ll find some sexy cosmonaut to get your freak on with.” Chris thought for a moment. “Sex in zero gravity. Hey…since there’s no gravity…would you have a boner ALL the time? Wouldn’t it make it easier for you to stick it in his…”

“Enough,” Lance said, laughing. “I don’t plan on finding out, but if I do, I’ll let you know.” He hugged Chris again, and Chris said good night. Lance turned to JC and Justin. “So.”

“So…” JC fidgeted nervously. “Be safe, Lance.” JC hugged Lance, letting his hands smooth up and down Lance’s back, feeling the muscles. “Email if you can, call if you can.”

“I will.” Lance briefly pressed himself tight against JC, then shocked JC with a wink.

“Bring me back something,” Justin said. He sauntered over to Lance and hugged him, moving his tall frame against Lance until Lance was pressed against the wall. Alcohol always made Justin feel extra sexy. Lance reached down and playfully grabbed Justin’s ass.

“Only if you promise me to come out to at least three people while I’m gone,” Lance said, trying to keep a straight face.

“I have already. You, Jayce, Chris, Joey, my Mom, my stepdad, my dad…”

“That doesn’t count,” Lance said quietly. “For you.”

“For you.” Justin surprised Lance by kissing him on the nose, then he pulled back. “Come back, Basstronaut Lance.”

“Basstronaut?” JC said, wrinkling his nose. For some reason, for most of the evening, Justin had irritated the hell out of him.

Lance laughed. “I like it. Good night, guys.”

“Bye,” Justin said faintly, watching Lance go down the hall.

“Later,” JC whispered. Lance’s door closed and JC glanced at Justin.

“He’s looking good,” Justin observed in what he hoped was a casual tone.

“Yeah…really toned and everything.” JC played with a belt loop on his jeans.

“Yeah…I didn’t really notice it before,” Justin said, wishing that he had.

“Me either,” JC said, realizing why Justin had bothered him all night. A New and Improved Lance had suddenly appeared to rock JC’s world right before leaving it for God knew how long…and apparently he had appeared in Justin’s world, too.


	3. Chapter 3

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Two

 

“Hey.” Chris moved out of the doorway. “Glad you could make it.”

“No problem.” Justin moved inside Chris’ house, a small box in his hands. “Though I was planning on sending my own, anyway.”

“Just send it with ours,” Joey said, his mouth full of potato chips. “It’ll cost less for shipping.”

“Like we need to worry about shipping costs,” JC said drowsily from his seat on the couch. “Justin.”

“Hi, JC,” Justin said, looking at JC oddly. JC had been coldly polite to him in the four weeks after Lance’s departure, and he couldn’t quite figure out why. It was as if Justin had stolen JC’s favorite toy or something, and Justin didn’t know what was going on.

“Okay, so, me and Joey already have our stuff in here…” Chris lugged a huge box off the sofa. “JC says he wants his on top, because it’s fragile, so it’s your turn.”

“What did you get him?”

“Some sweatshirts, some dildoes,” Chris said, shrugging. “The usual.”

“Yeah, that’s what EVERY boy gets in his care package while away at camp,” Justin said, rolling his eyes. He slowly unpacked his box. Joey chuckled as he saw what was inside.

“Justin, Lance is gonna love that stuff,” Joey said.

“I hope so,” Justin said. He had chosen carefully. A package of astronaut ice cream, a pack of Dr. Seuss stickers, a pair of Cat in the Hat socks, and the book Curious George Goes to Space. “I wanted to send him some butter pecan ice cream, but that would never work, so…” Justin waved a lollipop in the air. “I found a butter pecan lollipop.”

“Euww.” Joey wrinkled his nose.

“It will give him something to suck on,” Chris said, and Justin saw JC actually blush. Chris carefully packed Justin’s things into the box. “Okay, C, it’s up to you.”

“Okay.” JC dug through his bag and pulled out a large folder, stuck between two pieces of cardboard. “Make sure nothing digs into it from the bottom.”

“Yes, Anal,” Chris sighed.

“What is it?” Justin asked.

“None of your business,” JC said, and suddenly Justin wanted to know more than ever. 

“C’mon, C…tell me.”

“A picture,” JC said briefly, and that was all.

“So, um, do you think we can visit him?” Justin asked nervously. Everyone stared at him. “What? He has to have some down time. And I bet he’s incredibly lonely.”

“He’s busy,” JC snapped. “He doesn’t need you getting in his face.”

“I wouldn’t get in his face,” Justin said, hurt.

“I’m gonna go home.” JC stood. “See you all later.”

“What was THAT all about?” Chris asked after the front door slammed. Joey shrugged.

“It’s the diva time of the month, apparently. I’ll help you tape this shut.”

 

JC glared at Chris’ house as he sat in his car in the driveway. Fucking Justin Timberlake. Not only was he sexy and perfect, but apparently he was a lot brighter than they gave him credit for. He had chosen things that would make Lance smile, and maybe feel less homesick. JC had drawn a stupid picture of the night sky, with planets and stars, and a tiny rocket ship. It was so stupid. Justin would win again…and Lance didn’t even know he was the prize.


	4. Chapter 4

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Three

 

“Yeah, me, too.” Justin waved Chris and JC in as he cradled the phone between his neck and his shoulder. “I wish you could, too. They get MTV over there, right?”

“Lance,” Chris said, and JC made a face. Like he couldn’t have figured it out by himself. Justin talked to Lance almost every freaking day. JC preferred to leave him alone. Let Justin look like an annoying brat…not him.

“I’ll tip my hat to you or something. Miss you a lot, bro. Bring your sexy self home soon, okay?”

It was four weeks before Justin’s performance on the MTV Video Music Awards, and he was already nervous. It showed in the way he walked, the tone of his voice, and the way he constantly asked for reassurance that he really was good enough to do this alone. He hung up the phone and smiled at JC and Chris.

“What?” Chris asked. It was a cat-ate-the-canary, I-know-something-you-don’t kind of smile.

“Guess what?”

“What?” JC said with no patience whatsoever. He didn’t have time for sexy Justin and his cute little games.

“Well, Lance told me something.” Justin glared at JC for a moment, then smiled broadly. “He’ll be back in the States in a few weeks.”

“He will?” JC couldn’t help gasping. “Why?”

“NASA is actually allowing three of them to do some training down in Houston. He’ll be there during the VMAs!”

“Justin, you realize he won’t be able to come up for that, right?” Chris said slowly.

“Yeah, I know that,” Justin scowled. “But maybe I could shoot down there to visit him.”

“There’s no way you’ll be able to do that,” JC said quickly.

“Why not?” Justin shot back.

“Because he won’t be able to rearrange his schedule to fit in time for you, and you’ll be up in New York doing press and rehearsal stuff,” JC said, trying not to sound too ecstatic.

“He’ll be there on the first,” Justin said. “I could swing down and…”

“JC’s right, Justin,” Chris said, sighing. “Besides…remember how you skipped his movie premiere because you didn’t want to draw attention away from Joey and Lance? If you went down there, it would just cause a scene.”

“Right,” Justin said sadly. “Oh, well. I can send him a fruit basket or something.”

“From one fruit to another,” Chris teased, and Justin frowned.

“I am NOT gay.”

“Not completely…but I bet there’s somebody out there who could turn you to the Dark Side,” Chris said, laughing.

“Maybe,” Justin mumbled, going to the kitchen. Chris followed. JC stayed in the foyer, a goofy smile on his face. Maybe Justin couldn’t make it down to Texas…but HE could.

 

“Yeah…I’ll be thinking of you. You’ll be on late, huh? Damn. I’m usually fast asleep by nine, but I’ll try to stay up late,” Lance promised as he headed down the hall to his hotel room. “Good luck, Justin. I’ll talk to you before then,” Lance said, hanging up. He swiped his keycard and opened the door, tossing his duffel bag onto the floor. He was exhausted.

“Well, look who’s all buff and strong,” a voice said from a corner of the room. Lance let out a shriek and turned the light on.

“JC?” Lance gasped.

“In the flesh,” JC said with a shy grin, getting off of the chair. He came over and hugged Lance. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Hell, no!” Lance exclaimed. “Damn, it’s great to see you. They said I had to kiss up to some special guest tonight…I sure hope that’s you.”

“I hope so,” JC said. “If I’m not too bad to kiss up to.”

“Of course not,” Lance whispered, and JC blushed. “Let me shower, okay, and then we’ll go out for dinner. How long can you stay?”

“Just a few days…gotta go back to New York for Wonder Boy’s appearance,” JC said wryly. “I’ll go down and get a room while you’re in the shower.”

“You don’t have a room?” Lance asked. JC shook his head. “Well, hell, that bed is huge. Stay here. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” Lance smiled so happily that JC could only agree, ignoring the excited shiver that raced down his spine. “Dammit, JC, this is like the best thing that’s happened to me in weeks. I hadn’t heard from you much…didn’t think you cared.”

“I care,” JC said before he thought. “I mean, I just thought I’d leave you alone, you know, let you concentrate.”

“Thank you for that,” Lance said. He laughed. “Justin’s sweet and all, but damn, he was calling ALL the time.”

JC couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Score one for Chasez. “So, go get yourself sexified. I’m hungry.”

“Okay.” Lance smiled again and hugged JC once more. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He surprised JC by giving him a shy kiss on the cheek before going into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Four

 

“Lance, this is so cool,” JC said as they headed back to the hotel after a long day of training. Lance had shown JC around, and JC had even gotten to work on a few of the machines. He didn’t know HOW Lance could put up with the physical strain, not to mention all the things he had to learn. JC was really impressed. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Really?” Lance stopped walking and looked at JC.

“Yeah.” JC studied him. “Why?”

“You, it’s just…no one beside my mom and dad has said that to me yet,” Lance said softly.

JC put a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me, Lance. We’re all damn proud of you. Every one of us, okay? You’re going where no boyband member has gone before!”

“You’re a fruitcake,” Lance said, laughing. He surprised JC by putting an arm around his waist as they headed to their room. “So…all done packing?”

“Of course. I barely UNpacked,” JC pointed out. “No need.”

“Good. Then we have the rest of the evening to do whatever.” Lance gave JC a special smile as he unlocked the door. JC felt a hopeful shiver pass up and down his spine, but he tried to ignore it. Lance couldn’t mean THAT. It would be nice, but there was no way. JC had been very careful to hide these newfound yearnings for Lance.

“So, uh, what do you want to do?” JC asked, kicking off his shoes as he entered the room.

“Can I ask you a question?” Lance leaned back on the door after closing it.

“Of course.”

“Are you a top or a bottom?”

JC almost fell over his shoes. “What?”

“You heard me. I think sex is the ONE thing we’ve never talked about. Not seriously, anyway.” Lance’s face was perfectly calm. JC, however, was trying to remember to breathe. Lance. Talking about sex. 

“Well, I guess I, um, I’m a bottom,” JC said. “Yeah.”

“Have you EVER been on top?” Lance asked innocently.

“No. Not really. I just, no.”

“I find that incredibly hard to believe.” Lance pulled off his shirt as he talked.

“Lance, what are you doing?” JC whispered.

“Undressing to take a shower,” Lance said, just as innocently as before. “You coming?”

“Lance…”

“Look, JC. I haven’t gotten laid in God only knows how long. You were sweet enough to come here…but I don’t really think it was simply out of friendship.” Lance’s track pants hit the floor, along with his boxers. JC swallowed deeply and tried not to stare. “Come on.” Lance disappeared into the bathroom. JC quickly undressed, wondering what in the world was going on.

“Look, Lance, it isn’t why I came here,” JC insisted as he entered the bathroom, and he honestly believed it wasn’t. He was incredibly attracted to Lance, but it was much more than sex…wasn’t it?

“Sure it wasn’t,” Lance said with a friendly smile. He stepped into the shower and beckoned for JC to join him. Against his better judgment, JC followed him. Lance stepped back into the water, letting it stream down his body. JC swallowed deeply and watched. Lance spluttered for air, then smiled again. He switched places with JC so JC could get wet. “Look, JC, I know you. I know you’re not some nellie bottom boy. You’re stubborn when it comes to things you want, and you’re a perfectionist. That’s top all the way.”

“But, I never…” 

“JC, quit playing the meek little bottom with me,” Lance snapped. “I’ve watched you. Right before I left, you changed. You’ve been different since you got here. It’s like all of a sudden you know what you want, and it’s me.”

“Lance, this is WAY out of the blue,” JC stammered. Lance squirted some shampoo onto his hands and began to wash JC’s hair. JC moaned and let his head fall back.

“JC, are you telling me that you don’t want to haul my ass out of this shower and fuck the living hell out of me?” Lance whispered. JC almost fell out of the shower. This was NOT how it was supposed to happen. Lance was supposed to be shocked and surprised and seduced…NOT JC. “Well?”

“Yes,” JC admitted.

Lance didn’t reply. He carefully rinsed JC’s hair, then handed JC the bar of soap. Lance then shampooed his own hair, and quickly soaped himself all over. They both rinsed, and Lance turned off the water. They stood, dripping and staring at each other. Lance smiled at JC, and the devil was in that smile. “Well?”

JC carefully stepped out of the shower stall and headed into the bedroom. “I don’t know about this.”

Lance stood in front of him, green eyes innocent and obedient. “Don’t disappoint me, JC. You know what you want…take it. We both need it…and it’s been so long.”

JC grabbed Lance by the shoulders, fiercely kissing him. Lance had been right. JC did have a very dominant personality, though no one ever believed it. Lance…at his mercy. JC’s hand slid down to tug at Lance’s hard cock. “Fuck,” JC gasped as Lance thrust up into his hand.

“There’s lube and condoms in my bag,” Lance panted as JC rubbed his body up against Lance’s. “I’m always prepared.”

“My little Boy Scout,” JC said, shoving Lance back onto the bed. JC dug through Lance’s small duffel until he found what he was looking for. He began to lube his fingers, preparing to get Lance ready.

“No,” Lance said, grabbing JC’s wrist. Lance smiled at him. “Don’t waste too much time. I want this. Want you NOW.”

JC moaned quietly and got himself ready. He saw the initial wince of pain on Lance’s face. “Lance…”

“I’m fine, JC. Just fuck me for God’s sake. I like…the pain…” Lance whispered, and JC slid inside.

 

JC watched Lance sleep, smiling at how sweet and innocent Lance looked. This was all so amazing. Not QUITE the way JC had planned it, but who cared? Lance had wanted him, too, and had made it everything JC had imagined, and better. And when Lance got back from space, there were so many opportunities, so many things to plan. JC ran a finger down Lance’s cheek, then kissed that smooth cheek. Before falling asleep himself, JC lay back on the pillow, smiling in satisfaction at the look on Justin Timberlake’s face when he realized that, for once, he couldn’t get everything he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Five

 

“What do you mean they canned him?” Justin gasped. Chris, JC and Justin stared at Joey. Joey looked at them unhappily.

“He called me this morning. They cancelled the trip.”

“He called you?” JC asked in a whisper.

“Of course he did.” Chris slapped JC’s arm. “He’s Lance’s best friend, dumbass.”

“Oh, yeah, right. I mean, yeah.” JC nodded stupidly. Lance hadn’t talked to him any more or any less after their little tryst in Houston, but he had still expected something. They had made love three times before JC’s flight had left for New York, and JC had expected that to mean SOMETHING.

“Well, how is he?” Justin bit his lip. Joey sighed.

“Well, he SOUNDS brave, but we all know what that means.”

“Shit,” Chris moaned. “Poor Lance. Like he’s not the laughingstock of late night talk shows as it is.”

“I know. I volunteered to go over there, you know, help him get shit together, but he told me if he saw me over there, he’d kick my ass back to Broadway.” Joey paced the length of the living room of his Manhattan studio apartment. “I don’t know what to do and I hate it.”

“Poor Lance,” JC said, wanting nothing more than to take Lance in his arms and hug him.

“Yeah,” Justin said faintly, staring out the window at the skyline.

“Boy, THAT sounded sincere,” Chris said sarcastically. “Are we sorry that the world stopped revolving around US for a while?”

“It’s not like that at ALL!” Justin snapped back. “I feel awful for Lance. YOU shut the hell up.” Justin stomped out of the apartment.

“What’s his deal?” Joey asked.

“He’s Justin. Mr. Solo Artist now. What do you expect?” JC asked. He had been feeling particularly kind towards Justin since his return from Houston, but he still knew that Justin wanted Lance. And since JC and Lance hadn’t exactly defined whatever was going on, JC didn’t feel right talking about it with anyone.

 

“Need help with that?” A voice said behind Lance. Lance, shocked at the perfect English with no accent, whirled around. He dropped his duffel and gasped.

“Justin? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I figure you’ve been here a while, you’ve got a lot of shit to pack up…you’d need someone big and strong to help you carry it.” Justin flexed a muscle and grinned, sauntering up to Lance. “Hi.”

“I told Joey I didn’t want anyone over here,” Lance growled. Justin plucked the room key from Lance’s fingers and picked the duffel up off the ground.

“Joey doesn’t know I’m here. None of the guys do.” Justin waited for Lance to open the door of the large building where the cosmonauts stayed. “Where’s your room?”

“Third on the left,” Lance whispered. Justin whistled cheerfully as he strode down the hall.

“I hope you realize and appreciate what I had to go through to find you. My Russian sucks…thank God people knew enough English to get me to you,” Justin said. He unlocked the room and gasped under his breath. The room was a shambles, with clothing and shoes and belongs strewn all over. Lance was definitely in bad shape.

“Don’t you have stuff to do?” Lance asked, closing the door.

“Yes. I have to get you packed and back home.”

“No.” Lance shook his head. “I mean…your single. Your album.”

“I did the VMAs. I did Making the Video. My little disappearing act can only make people want to know more,” Justin said with his old cocky grin. The smile faded as he looked Lance in the eye. “I figured I’d be here for you. Like in the old days. We cried on each other’s shoulders then…” Justin glanced down at his shoulders. “The shoulders are bigger now, and I bet this will be more tears than just being homesick in Germany.”

“God…Justin…” Lance croaked, and finally let the tears flow as his cheek his Justin’s shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Six

 

“So…where are we off to?” Justin said as he helped Lance pack up the last of his bags.

“YOU’RE going back to the States,” Lance said sternly.

Justin chuckled. “You sounded exactly like my mom. I am not doing any such thing. I’m hanging with you, babydoll.” Justin pinched Lance’s cheek. “Where were you gonna go?”

“I dunno.” Lance shrugged. “I’m not ready to go home yet. I thought I’d bum around Europe.”

“Europe? Let’s go to Paris!” Justin said excitedly. “As two regular tourists. It’d be fun…and we could hang in all the artsy places and make JC incredibly jealous!”

Lance laughed. “Think you can get us plane tickets and hotel rooms?”

“I KNOW I can,” Justin said confidently. “Can we stay at some hole in the wall little place instead of a fancy one?”

Lance stared at him. “Are you on drugs?”

“No…I just thought it would be fun. Me and you, in some romantic little hole in the wall in the artsy section of Paris…two musicians trying to make a go of it.”

“We’re not moving there,” Lance pointed out, but he liked the picture Justin was painting. It was perfect. Justin smiled and picked up his phone.

 

“He’s WHAT?” JC almost yelled.

“In Russia. With Lance,” Chris said slowly. “Are you okay?”

“That vein is throbbing,” Joey observed, pointing to JC’s forehead with a fork full of potato salad. JC glared at him.

“You’re telling me Justin is in fucking RUSSIA with Lance?” JC’s voice rose even further.

“Knock it off!” Chris hissed. They were in a tiny deli in New York, and as of that moment, no one had recognized them.

“And probably as of this very second, they’re probably on a flight to Paris,” Joey said. “Just getting some R and R.”

“Lance…and Justin…in…in Paris?” JC said sadly. What had happened in Houston obviously hadn’t meant to Lance what it had meant to JC. Justin would be even more magical in Paris. JC himself doubted HE could resist Justin in Paris.

“Yeah. You sure you’re okay?” Joey looked at him in concern.

“Fine.” JC shoved his plate away. “Just full.”

 

“This is it!” Justin said excitedly. “Beautiful.” He walked out onto their impossibly tiny balcony and sighed. “Lance, isn’t it beautiful?” Lance didn’t answer, and Justin returned to the small hotel room. A twin bed sat in either corner of the room, and Lance was already curled up on one of them, fast asleep. Justin smiled and sat down on the empty bed, watching Lance sleep.

Justin couldn’t believe his impossible luck. He knew something had gone on between JC and Lance in Houston. It was so obvious. JC walked around with a smug expression on his face, and he was so sweet to Justin afterwards that Justin wanted to slap him. But it was Justin who had hurried to Lance’s side when the shit had hit the astronaut fan, and it was obvious by the look on JC’s face that Lance hadn’t bothered to call him when it happened.

Justin slid off the bed and walked across the floor on his knees. He knelt by Lance’s bed, letting a finger run down the pale cheek. Lance was tired and too skinny and miserable. Justin hated every part of that. Lance deserved to be energetic and happy and healthy. And Justin silently vowed to get him back that way. THAT was the Lance he had fallen for.

Justin stared into space, his finger freezing on Lance’s cheek. Him? Falling for Lance? That was a new thought. Yes, he was attracted to Lance. Justin was always attracted to beautiful things. And while he flaunted girls on his arm like there was no tomorrow, there was something intoxicating to Justin about an attractive man. And Lance was definitely attractive. Fighting JC for him was just an added plus. JC was so pretty…what any gay man would want. Justin had to appear straight, first of all, so it was hard to hook up with a man when you couldn’t act like you WANTED to hook up with a man. Secondly, JC just had that face…the eyes, the lips, the hair…and Justin had none of that. Not in the way JC did. Usually when Justin knew he didn’t really have a chance at something, he lost interest. Why waste time? But Lance…he was worth all the time in the world. 

And Justin spent a lot of time thinking about him. Thinking about how he’d love to just unzip Lance’s spacesuit and do all kinds of dirty things to Lance’s body. The thought of Lance beneath him was sometimes more than Justin could bear. But he thought about it anyway. 

Lance’s eyes fluttered open and he watched Justin. Justin was staring into space, but his hand rested against Lance’s cheek. Lance turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Justin’s palm. Justin jumped and stared down at Lance, but didn’t remove his hand. Lance then bit at the tender skin below Justin’s thumb. Justin let out a whimper he didn’t realize and Lance smiled in satisfaction, slowly sitting up.


	8. Chapter 8

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Seven

 

“I, uh, thought you were sleeping!” Justin said quickly. Lance gave him a tired smile.

“I can sleep later. I’m hungry.” Lance slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving Justin’s face.

“Well…why don’t I run out and grab us something to eat, and you sleep some more,” Justin said. “You need it. You look like shit, Lance.”

“Thanks,” Lance said, giving him a playful glare. He lay back down, however, wearily closing his eyes. “How are you gonna get us something to eat?”

“Those tutors taught me enough French to get us sandwiches, Lance,” Justin said. “Just relax. I’ll be back.”

 

When Lance opened his eyes an hour later, Justin had their tiny table set with bottled water and huge sandwiches. Lance yawned and stretched, and Justin was unable to take his eyes off of him. “Uh, I hope you like it,” Justin finally stammered. Lance grinned as he sat up.

“I’m sure I will. I’m STARVING.” Lance came over to the table. “This looks great.” He surprised Justin with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s eat.”

Justin bit into the giant sandwich and tried not to wear any of it. His mind attempted to process everything that was going on, but it was too much. He simply concentrated on eating…something he’d been doing his entire life. Lance nudged him with his foot and he jumped. “Oh, I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Lance said, laughing. “I was just wondering where you were. Outer space?” Lance tried to smile some more, but it faltered slightly.

“No, that’s YOUR domain,” Justin told him.

“Not anymore.” Lance put his sandwich back on his plate.

“Lance, stop it. These flights go up all the time, right? You can still do it. Don’t lose your dream.”

“What’s YOUR dream?” Lance asked him. Justin swallowed deeply. Lately, his dreams seemed to always involve Lance and Justin and one body part entering another, but he didn’t think he should say that. Instead, he said, “Oh, I dunno…my album selling at least half-decent…getting some respect.”

“You’ve already done that,” Lance promised him. “So…what should we do tonight? No offense to present company, but I don’t feel like being cooped up inside all night. I’ve had enough of that.”

“No offense taken. Why don’t we go down the street and sit at one of those little cafes? We can order a bottle of wine, drink in the scenery, just relax.”

“That sounds great.” Lance gave Justin such a special smile that Justin felt goosebumps appear on his entire body.

 

“JC would be SO jealous right now,” Justin said as the waiter delivered their bottle of wine and a small plate of breads and snacks. He looked across the street at the small art gallery.

“Why are you so worried about JC’s jealousy?” Lance asked innocently, and Justin almost spilled his wine.

“Well, this is totally his territory,” Justin began, then stopped. “I…I mean…art, wine, Paris…it’s not me.”

“Why not?” Lance asked. “You’re the one who spent a month telling me I could be anything I wanted to be before all this space crap, remember? If you wanna be artsy and alcoholic, you can.”

Justin laughed out loud. “No…not that. But JC’s so…cultured. That’s cool.”

“You’re wonderful just the way you are,” Lance told him. “And it wasn’t JC who called me all the time and kept me from being homesick. He never called. You called all the time, Justin, and I appreciated it.”

“Really?” Justin blushed. “I mean, I was afraid I’d be bothering you. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You didn’t. I promise,” Lance said, putting his hand over Justin’s on the table.

 

Justin giggled as Lance unlocked the door to their room. “You do realize that what’s in that room is probably more expensive than the room itself?” Justin asked. “Think of all the shit in here that’s worth something…and this room cost about nothing to rent!”

“Yes, that’s true,” Lance said, nodding. They were both a little tipsy from the wine. Justin giggled again as Lance closed the door, falling against Lance so they both leaned against the door. “You’re smushing me!”

“Oh…sorry.” Justin moved ever so slightly but continued to press up against Lance. “You’re just comfy.” Justin grinded his hips against Lance, feeling comfortable and sexy and turned on by Lance and the wine.

“You like the way I feel?” Lance pushed back up, and Justin moaned slightly as he felt Lance’s erection.

“Mmmm…yeah.”

Lance moved suddenly and Justin found himself face first against the door. Lance caught him around the waist at the last minute, keeping Justin’s head from hitting the door. Lance slowly pressed down until Justin’s erection was against the door, and Lance’s hardness was against Justin’s ass.

“I think you feel real good, too,” Lance murmured in Justin’s ear. Justin was slouched slightly, and Lance could put his lips right against Justin’s neck. “I wanna see if you feel good all over.”

“Yes,” Justin whispered against the door. Lance grinned and pulled back. 

“C’mon. Let’s move the beds together.”

“Why?” Justin asked. He had gotten busy in smaller places than a twin bed.

“Okay, we’ll just use one, then,” Lance said. He began to undress, and Justin could only stand and watch him. When Lance was down to his boxers, Justin was still fully dressed. “Now, that’s not fair.” Lance walked over and began to unbutton Justin’s shirt. Lance tilted his head up and finally kissed Justin on the lips. Justin moaned and Lance sighed. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Me, too,” Justin said.

“I thought so. You’ve been so sweet to me.” Lance finally shoved Justin’s pants down. “Nice,” Lance said, sighing again. He pushed Justin gently, and Justin fell onto the bed face first. Lance started at his shoulders and began to slowly kiss down Justin’s spine. Justin moaned into the pillow. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Justin,” Lance whispered, letting his tongue dance down Justin’s backbone. “It’s gonna be so hot.”

“Wait a minute.” Justin arched up slightly to look at Lance. “I don’t…I…”

“You don’t what?” Lance stood and took off his boxers. Justin couldn’t help but stare at Lance’s dick.

“I’m always…I don’t…I’m on top,” Justin finally said. Lance laughed.

“Of COURSE you are. No one fucks Justin Timberlake, am I right?”

“Well, that’s not why but…”

“Yes it is. No one gets the best of you. Tonight, Justin, I am definitely gonna get the best of you…any way I want.”

 

Lance slept, and Justin stared at the ceiling. He tried to think about the four hours that had just passed, but he couldn’t. Everything kept coming back to the feeling of Lance’s cock sliding in and out of his ass, while he was on his hands and knees. Lance kept hitting a place that made Justin scream, and the way Lance’s fingers had fisted in his curls, pulling back as he thrusted. Justin actually blushed as he remembered. He had never allowed himself to be anyone’s bitch…and he had definitely become Lance’s bitch that night.

Justin curled around Lance and sighed, snuggling close. He liked the feeling. And it had made Lance forget about his problems, if even for a few hours. Maybe this could work. Maybe he and Lance COULD hook up. Justin thought about the way JC had looked after his visit to Houston, and wondered if he looked the same. Thinking of JC made Justin happy and sad at the same time. Even if JC had been a smug little bastard, Justin didn’t want to hurt him. And he knew that JC would be hurt when he realized that Justin and Lance were together. But as Justin closed his eyes, he remembered the feeling of Lance inside him, and thoughts of JC and his welfare were banished altogether.


	9. Chapter 9

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Eight

 

“We brought you something.” Justin plopped down on the sofa next to JC, handing JC a large box.

“You didn’t have to,” JC said softly, toying with the twine that tied the box shut.

Lance looked over from where he was talking to Joey. He smiled at JC and winked. “You guys need anything?” Lance asked. They were all at Lance’s house, celebrating his return with a private party for just the five of them.

“I’m fine,” Justin said. JC simply nodded, blushing. “So, open it! We both picked it out.”

JC frowned at the wording Justin had used. He made it sound like he and Lance were…well…a couple. And they couldn’t be. Not after what had happened between JC and Lance. “Okay,” JC said finally. He undid the twine with his slender fingers and slowly opened the box. “Wow…Justin. Thank you.” He ran a hand over the painting that was inside the box.

“We saw the coolest stuff along the river. This guy, C, he was amazing. You would have loved his work. His name’s on there and everything. He’s just starting to get gallery work. He’s from Italy, actually…spoke English perfectly. We saw it and thought you’d like it.”

“I do. Thank you.” JC smiled at Justin and carefully closed the box.

“Look, JC…I know you and I have had some kind of weirdness between us lately…and I don’t want it to be that way,” Justin began slowly.

JC wanted to yell, “Then why did you run off with Lance, you dick?”, but he didn’t. He simply shrugged. “We’re grownups, Justin. We aren’t always best friends.” JC stood up. “I’m gonna put this in the car.” He brushed by Lance on the way. “Thanks, Lance. It’s great.”

JC headed for his car, wishing he could just jump behind the wheel and drive away to cry. He knew it was insane to be jealous of Justin. Number one, like he was any competition for Justin. And number two, Lance had never really promised him anything. JC had just assumed. Like he had told Justin, they were grownups, and JC needed to accept it all like a grownup.

“Hey.” A low voice behind him made him turn around.

“Hey,” JC said softly. “I really do like it.”

“I thought you would. And I got you this.” Lance held out a bag. “Justin doesn’t know.”

“Is it a big secret?” JC asked, smiling slightly.

“He woulda whined, wondering why you needed an extra gift.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, Lance,” JC said as he pulled the bottle of French wine from the bag. “I know I’ll love it.”

“Ya know what I’d love?” Lance asked in an extremely low voice.

“N-no,” JC whispered.

“Put the wine in the car.” JC almost threw the bag onto the seat. “C’mere.” Lance took JC’s hand and led him to the garage.

“Won’t they look for us?” JC said weakly.

“Who cares?” Lance unlocked the door to the garage and they stepped inside. Lance shut the door and pushed JC up against it. “I’ve thought about this all fucking day.” He unbuckled JC’s belt, shoved down his jeans, and smiled as he saw that JC was going commando. “And it’s exactly how I was thinking about it.”

“Lance…ah…fuck…” JC gasped as Lance took him into his mouth. “We…shouldn’t…”

“I wanna suck you, Jayce. Don’t you wanna fuck my mouth?” Lance licked up and down.

“What…about…Justin?”

“Do you want him out here, too?” Lance asked.

JC’s mind whirled for a brief instant, imagining the thought. “N-no…I just thought…”

“Don’t think,” Lance whispered, and JC stopped thinking.

 

“So, uh, are you gonna be okay?” Justin asked Lance. He had stayed to clean up, something that earned a ton of teasing from Chris. Justin never helped anyone clean up.

“I think so,” Lance said, shrugging. “I have to be.”

“We’re here for you,” Justin said, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance smiled and kissed Justin’s knuckles. “So, I was wondering, um, do you want me to stick around for a while?”

“Actually, I’m kinda beat,” Lance said. He winked. “I never really did get to catch up on much sleep in Paris.”

“Right,” Justin said, nodding and trying to smile. Lance had disappeared with JC for a few moments, and when they returned, JC was all smiles. Justin sighed. “So, uh, I guess Jayce liked his gift.”

“I think he did, too,” Lance said. “I made sure to tell him you chose it. That you were thinking of him when we were together.”

“I was not thinking of him when we were together!” Justin snapped.

“You talked about him an awful lot…does someone have a crush?” Lance teased.

“No,” Justin retorted, but he briefly thought of JC’s soft hair and blue eyes and endearing giggle. “No,” he repeated. “Look, Lance, I’ll let you get your rest. Call if you need anything.”

“I will.” Lance cupped Justin’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Justin whispered, not wanting to move. He finally made himself turn around and leave the kitchen, ignoring the erection that painfully rubbed against his boxers.


	10. Chapter 10

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Nine

 

Justin didn’t see Lance for the first week after he was home. And from what he could learn by snooping and asking questions, neither did JC. Lance apparently spent all his time either hanging out with Joey, or by dealing with different business things. Justin tried to pretend it didn’t bother him; he was Justin Timberlake, for fuck’s sake. He didn’t care WHAT Lance did. Lance was just a nice lay in Paris for him.

Unfortunately, while lying awake late every night, wondering what Lance was doing, he DID care what Lance did. He actually hated Lance a bit…hated him for making him care. At the beginning, when Lance started to buff up, it was all about the sexual attraction. Justin often thought with his dick more than he should have, but as he spent time with Lance, or even just talked to him while Lance was away, he got to know Lance in a way he should have years before. And now…now he was hooked. Stupid Lance.

 

“Love…let’s stay together…” JC sang softly as he daubed red paint onto the canvas. “Whether…good or bad…happy or sad…”

“Is that the On the Line Soundtrack?” A low voice said behind him. He dropped his paintbrush and it splattered onto his bare foot.

JC whirled around. “Lance! Hey!” JC reached over and turned off the CD player. “Uh, yeah, it is.”

“Sorry if I scared you.” Lance carefully sat down on a wooden stool, making sure there was no wet paint on it first. “Your front door was open. I know you get absent-minded when you’re painting, Jayce, but that’s dangerous!”

“I know,” JC said, blushing slightly. “So, um, how have you been? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ve been busy, catching up on things. You know.”

“Right.” JC made himself turn around and begin to paint again. “So, what’s up?”

“I thought you might like to go out for dinner tonight.”

“Really?” JC whirled around again, a happy smile on his face. He had been going crazy for the past week, wondering what he had done to make Lance totally ignore him.

“Yeah. I’ll be here at seven, okay…dress nice but casual.”

“Okay,” JC whispered. Lance walked over to JC. 

“You’ve got paint on your nose,” Lance said softly. He bent in and gently kissed JC, letting his tongue lick over JC’s lips. JC moaned when Lance pulled away.

“That’s not my nose.”

“I’m not kissing your nose.” Lance made a face. “It has paint on it.” Lance smiled, then let himself out of the studio.

 

“Hold on!” Justin held up a hand to Chris, who stood and dribbled the basketball. Justin ran over and picked up his phone. “Hello?”

“Hi, Justin.”

“Lance!” Justin said in surprise. “Hey.”

“Hi…I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you in a while…just been busy. How are ya?”

“Fine,” Justin said almost nervously. “You?”

“I’m good. “Hey…I thought we’d go out for dinner tonight. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds nice,” Justin said. “What time?” 

“Be at my house at six forty-five. Wear something nice but casual, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Justin turned off his cellphone and went back onto the court. “Sorry.”

“That was Lance?” Chris started to move with the ball and Justin followed him.

“Yep.”

“You two have a date?”

“We’re having dinner,” Justin corrected. He didn’t want to get into this with Chris.

“Hmm…don’t see him inviting me for dinner alone.”

“Maybe that’s because you tend to put breadsticks up your nose at the table,” Justin pointed out. He stole the ball from Chris and made a beautiful shot. “Yes!”

“What’s going on with you two?” Chris demanded.

“Nothing,” Justin said truthfully, because he didn’t really know WHAT was going on.

“I thought Lance was hooking up with JC.”

“Lance is NOT hooking up with JC,” Justin snapped. Chris raised an eyebrow. “I mean, he would have told me.”

“Lance is good at secrets,” Chris pointed out.

“You can say that again,” Justin muttered, tossing the ball to Chris.


	11. Chapter 11

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Ten

 

“Hey,” Lance said, opening his front door. “Don’t you look nice.”

“Thanks,” Justin said bashfully, looking down at his black jeans, white dress shirt, and black jacket. “Is this okay?”

“Terrific.” Lance gave Justin a bruising kiss, then winked at him. “Let’s plow.”

“Want me to drive?” Justin asked. Lance shook his head.

“Nah…I’ll drive. I need to stop on the way, okay?”

“Sure,” Justin said, shrugging.

 

JC was out the door almost as soon as Lance pulled into his driveway. “Hi!” JC called, swiftly walking towards the SUV. He wore a pair of tight black pants and an oversized long-sleeved shirt.

“What are we doing here?” Justin asked, trying not to sound freaky.

“JC’s coming for dinner,” Lance told him. “Hey, Jayce. Hop in the back.”

“The back? I…” JC stared at Justin. “Hi, um, Justin.” JC got in the back, wanting to ask a hundred questions, but not wanting to start a fight.

“Hello, JC,” Justin said through clenched teeth.

“I thought it’d be nice for us all to have dinner,” Lance said cheerfully. “I got us a table at Reigle’s…it’s on me.”

“It damn well better be,” Justin muttered. JC stared out the window, his heart falling into his shoes.

 

As soon as they were led to their table, Lance excused himself to use the restroom, asking JC to order wine for them all. JC placed the order with the wine steward, then looked at Justin. “Will you quit glaring at me? I had nothing to do with this!”

“Whatever,” Justin said. “All I know is that yesterday afternoon, Lance called me and asked me to go out to dinner.”

“Afternoon?” JC said, laughing. “He called ME in the morning, brother. You were just an afterthought.”

“Look, JC, I’m sorry if you thought something was going on between you and Lance after your little jaunt to Houston, but there’s nothing there. What Lance and I have is something special.” Justin actually blushed slightly as he said the words.

“What…just because Lance let you fuck him, you think you’re special?” JC scoffed. “And what we had in Houston wasn’t “nothing,” Justin. NOTHING would be what happened between you two in Russia and Paris.”

“You don’t know shit!” Justin hissed. “And I didn’t fuck Lance!”

“Sorry about that,” Lance said, approaching the table. Justin fell silent, giving JC one last glare. “What looks good?”

“Justin’s head on a platter,” JC mumbled in an incredibly quiet voice.

 

Lance kept up a lively banter during dinner, seeming not to notice that it was a very one-sided conversation. Justin and JC kept glaring at each other, trying to figure out what in the world was going on. As the waiter served their cheesecake, Lance finally stopped talking. “Are you two gonna duke it out here, or can you wait until we get outside?” Justin and JC looked at each other, then looked at Lance. “Look, I know I made it sound like I was going out on a date with each of you…but I needed to get you both here.”

“What kind of game are you playing, Lance?” JC said finally.

“I should ask you two the same thing,” Lance said. They stared at him. “For all those years I was the one you made fun of. Justin was the young one, the athletic one, the cute one, and then the leader. JC, you were the artistic one who was all about the music and everything like that. I was the ugly one, the dorky one, the shy one.”

“Lance, we never thought that about you,” Justin began.

“Yes, you did,” Lance corrected. “I was nothing to the two of you. It didn’t matter that I was stuck back in a hotel room with you, Justin, when we were younger, because you would have never given me the time of day. And it didn’t matter that I used to fall asleep dreaming of you, JC, because you hardly even knew I existed, except for that I was Joey’s best friend. Then, all of a sudden, I became something to the two of you…once I lost weight and got some muscle.”

“Lance…” JC said helplessly.

“No.” Lance stood, but kept his voice low. “I was shocked when you both started to become interested in me…and I enjoyed it. And I really did decide to make a choice between you. But I can’t. There are things I have always loved about you both…and the sex has just made it more intense. I can’t decide between you. So…” Lance threw up his hands helplessly. “I’m sorry. I need to go.” Lance threw down some money and left the restaurant.

“What the hell was that?” Justin said, shocked.

“I have no clue.” JC looked at Justin. “Wanna go for a drink?”

“More than one drink,” Justin corrected, standing up.

 

“I can’t believe he was playing us both,” Justin said, twirling the ice around in his glass.

“I don’t think he MEANT to,” JC said. “Well, maybe at the beginning…but I feel like he really did want to be with me.”

“Me, too,” Justin said. “I’m sorry, Jayce, for all the things I said or did.”

“Me, too,” JC said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you at all. No one should have gotten hurt.”

“It’s not OUR fault,” Justin said. “I mean, he was just suddenly hot.”

“I think we’re ALL guilty of that,” JC replied, giving Justin a pointed look. “Another?” JC waved his glass at the waiter.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

“You were just a dumb kid, just a teenager, then all of a sudden you got muscles and shit,” JC told him shyly. “You got hot overnight.”

“YOU’RE one to talk,” Justin retorted. “You just woke up one day with this hair, and these legs, and that damn giggle.”

JC smiled and blushed. “Thank you, I think.”

“So…do you think Lance wants us to decide?” Justin asked finally. “I mean…is it like a fight to the death, last one left standing wins the girl?”

“I don’t think he’d appreciate him calling you a girl,” JC said, laughing. He sighed. “I hate to think of giving up the sex, though.”

“The sex was DAMN good,” Justin agreed. “He’s so aggressive.”

“Lance?” JC stared at him. “Lance isn’t aggressive. Lance is a bottom.”

“No, he isn’t,” Justin said. He stammered a bit, then admitted, “He’s the only person I’ve ever let top me.”

JC’s mouth fell open. “Lance wanted me to be all dominant with him.”

“Whoa,” Justin said, then smiled. “He IS a player.” Justin finished his drink, and debated getting a refill. “What the hell.” He waved his glass in the air. Justin sighed and laid his head on JC’s shoulder, the alcohol making him tired and cuddly.

“We’re in public,” JC reminded him gently.

“Do you care?”

“No.”

Justin closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “We could always…nah, never mind.”

“What?” JC asked. Their booth was secluded, and he liked the weight of Justin against his body. He put a hand on Justin’s leg.

“We could…all three of us…” Justin began, then laughed. “That’s insane.”

“All three of who?” JC’s hand drew lazy circles up and down Justin’s thigh. Justin captured the hand and began to play with JC’s long fingers.

“Me and you and Lance…if you wanted,” Justin whispered. “It would be amazing. We could share him.”

“Would you wanna do that?” JC stared at Justin, trying to focus on what Justin was saying. “With me?”

“Hell, yeah,” Justin murmured, nuzzling against JC’s neck. His tongue gave JC’s smooth skin a tentative lick.

“We need to go to Lance’s house,” JC said, trying to think rationally. He drew Justin’s hand up to his mouth and licked between Justin’s fingers.

Justin moaned. “Yeah…we need a cab.” He threw down some cash onto the table and stood. “Let’s do it.”


	12. Chapter 12

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Eleven

 

Lance stared at the television, not really seeing what was on the screen. He couldn’t believe how things had turned out. He had started out planning on paying Justin and JC back for the way they had treated him. It wasn’t their fault, really; half the time they didn’t know WHAT the hell they were doing. Justin was just all about Justin, and JC usually didn’t pay attention to very much outside of his art and his music. It had hurt Lance at first, seeing how quickly they noticed him when he became more physically attracted, but then it was fun reeling them in. And easy, too…amazingly easy. It was enjoyable to play with them…to make JC realize that people saw through his shy, quiet veneer. And Justin…how fun to dominate him!

But then it all changed. He started to fall for them. Fall for them both. And he had invited them to dinner fully expecting to make a decision. He expected JC to gracefully bow out, acting as if he were above it all. Lance expected Justin to throw a temper tantrum and stomp away from the table. But apparently, they felt something for him, too, because they had looked really shocked at the sight of each other.

A knock at the door startled him. He yawned and looked at the clock. He was surprised to see that it was almost eleven o’clock. Lance looked through the peephole and his mouth fell open. He slowly opened the door. “Uh, hello?”

“Hi.” Justin gave him his dazzling smile. “Can we come in?” He leaned on JC, who had a comfortable arm around his waist.

“Sure.” Lance stepped aside and JC and Justin helped each other in the door. Justin stumbled into the living room and flopped onto the sofa. JC let his hand pass over Lance’s shoulder in a brief caress before sitting on a chair. “I, uh, what are you doing here?”

“We can’t just stop by?” Justin asked innocently.

“You’re the one who ran away from the table,” JC pointed out.

“Aren’t you two mad at me or something?” Lance scratched his head, thoroughly confused.

“We never said we were mad at you, Lance,” JC pointed out.

“We talked about things, and then we decided to come here,” Justin said. He struggled to his feet and walked over to Lance. “We missed you.”

Once again, the alcohol made Justin snuggly and intimate. He put an arm around Lance’s shoulder and kissed Lance’s neck. “Um…” Lance looked at JC, who smiled.

“Relax, Lance. We both know that you can’t decide…that you never meant to have things end up this way.”

“So, now you’re both here to MAKE me decide?” Lance asked weakly. It was hard to think rationally with Justin Timberlake’s soft lips sucking on your earlobe.

“No, Lance.” Justin drew back, wide-eyed. “We both want you.”

“But, uh…” Lance took a step back, trying to make sense of the whole situation. “Are you two drunk?”

“Sure,” JC said cheerfully. “But not TOO drunk. We want to share you.” JC came up behind Justin, wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist. Justin sighed happily, leaning back against him. “Your little plan gave us something to think about. Why can’t we ALL be together?” JC nibbled at Justin’s neck as his hands slid down Justin’s chest. Justin moaned and arched back. 

“Oh my God,” Lance whispered. “You mean…the three of us?”

Justin gave Lance a lazy grin. “It’s about damn time you caught on.” Justin moved forward to shyly kiss Lance’s cheek. “You can fuck me…JC can fuck you…and God only knows what could happen between me and JC.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” JC said.

“I still think you two are drunk,” Lance said, unable to believe his luck

“For God’s sake, Lance,” Justin said, annoyed. “Do you want us or not? Me and Jayce could just go to my house and get it on…if you’re not interested.”

“I’m interested,” Lance said quickly.

“Good.” JC grabbed Lance and gave him a forceful kiss. “Let’s go, then.”


	13. Chapter 13

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Twelve

 

“I have an idea,” JC said once they were all up in Lance’s bedroom. “Why don’t you sit down…” he pushed Lance onto the bed. “And Justin and I will undress. Okay?”

“Yeah, um, sure,” Lance said, still unable to keep a truly rational thought in his head.

“Okay,” Justin said softly, smiling at JC. Their mouths met eagerly as hands began to tear at clothing. JC shoved the dress coat from Justin’s shoulders, then began to unbutton Justin’s shirt. Justin sighed as JC’s hand moved over his bare chest. JC’s slender torso was soon revealed as well, and they spent a long time kissing and caressing before moving on to their pants.

Lance could barely stand it. He watched as inch by inch of strong smooth skin was revealed on both Justin and JC. He had seen both, touched both, but seeing them touching each other was something else.

“Well…I see why Lance enjoyed playing with you,” Justin said in amusement, fondling JC’s hard cock. “I can imagine why he’d like having this inside of him.”

“He loves it,” JC hissed in Justin’s ear. He nibbled down Justin’s neck, his eyes meeting Lance’s. “Don’t you, Lance?”

“Yes,” Lance whispered.

Justin grabbed JC’s bare ass, pulling him as close as possible for a deep kiss. He finally pulled away and looked at Lance. “Aw…Lance looks so lonely.”

“Come here,” JC ordered, and Lance stood on shaking legs. JC walked around behind him, making Lance stand between him and Justin. JC tugged at Lance’s tshirt, pulling it up over his head. “Tell him to suck you,” JC murmured in Lance’s ear.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me. He told me you’re his top. Tell him.”

“S-suck me,” Lance said in a quivering voice. JC reached up to pinch at a nipple and Lance hissed.

“Say it like you mean it.”

“Suck my dick, Justin,” Lance said, looking Justin right in the eye. Justin let out a small moan and fell to his knees, making quick work of Lance’s pants.

“Shit…I didn’t believe he actually would do it,” JC whispered, still shocked that Lance had such power over Justin.

“Ah…” Lance moaned, his head falling back onto JC’s shoulder. Justin let his tongue work over Lance’s cock for a long moment before finally drawing him into his mouth.

“Is he good?” JC asked.

“Yes,” Lance panted.

“Do you want to cum?”

“Oh, FUCK, yes,” Lance managed to gasp, grabbing the back of Justin’s head and thrusting into his mouth.

“Don’t.”

“Wh-wh-what?” Lance stammered.

“Don’t you cum, Lance. I want you to cum inside of him. I wanna watch you fuck Justin…and maybe while you’re doing that, I can play with you.” JC reached down between their bodies to tease at Lance’s entrance. “Maybe I can even fuck you at the same time. I’ve seen people do that before, you know.”

“Oh…Justin…” Lance moaned.

“Make him stop, Lance.” JC bit down hard on Lance’s shoulder. “Make…him…stop.”

“J-Justin…st-stop,” Lance ordered. “Stop NOW.”

Justin pulled back. He hadn’t heard one word of their conversation. He had been too intent on making Lance feel good. “Why?” Justin asked unhappily. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, no.” Lance pulled Justin up and kissed him. “You were just right. I wanna fuck you. Don’t you want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Yes,” Justin said eagerly. He kissed Lance passionately, then leaned over Lance’s shoulder to quickly kiss JC.

“Where’s the lube and condoms, Lance?” JC asked. Lance motioned to the nightstand. He continued to kiss Justin as JC went over and found what they needed. JC wiggled between them, tilting his head back to kiss Justin as he began to lubricate Lance’s cock.

“That looks so hot,” Justin breathed over JC’s shoulder.

“Not as hot as it will look when he fucks you,” JC told him, smiling. He bit at Justin’s chin, then moved out of the way. “Get him ready, Lance.”

“How do you want me?” Justin asked, sitting on the bed. He had liked it with Lance behind him. It was so fierce and fast and hard.

“On your back,” JC decided. “At the edge of the bed.”

Justin shimmied to the end of the bed and lay back. Lance knelt between his knees on the floor and began licking his way up Justin’s thighs. “Yes…” Justin moaned. JC smiled. Justin was so damn easy. “Oh…Lance…” Justin gasped as one of Lance’s fingers began to work inside.

“Don’t take too long, Lance,” JC told him. “I can barely wait.”

“You’re not the boss of everyone,” Justin snapped. “He can take his good old time.”

“The quicker he fucks you, the quicker you feel good,” JC reminded him. “And the quicker I make Lance feel good.”

“Asshole,” Justin muttered, and Lance bit down hard at Justin’s hipbone. “Ow!”

“Be nice, Justin, or you’ll have to sit and watch me and Jayce,” Lance scolded.

Lance’s bed was high, and when he stood, he was able to easily tilt Justin’s hips up to the right level. Justin’s cock bobbed slightly in the air, and Lance placed one gentle hand on it as he eased inside. “Oh…fuck…Lance…” Justin sighed.

“No…put him back down,” JC told Lance. “I want you to bend over him…on the bed.”

Lance carefully settled Justin back on the bed and wrapped Justin’s long legs around him. He leaned over Justin’s body, moving inside with steady thrusts. Justin moaned and looked up at Lance. Justin began to stroke himself, watching the lust in Lance’s eyes. “Don’t…cum…” Lance told Justin. “I want this to last. I want this to…ah…” Lance gasped, eyes fluttering closed.

“That feel good, baby?” JC asked, and Justin realized that JC was touching Lance. “You want my big dick in there?”

“Yes…” Lance begged. “If you can.”

“I’ll die trying,” JC told him. They heard the wrapper of the condom, and Justin watched as Lance stopped moving. Justin felt JC spread Justin’s legs out a little wider around Lance, so he’d have room to move, and then Justin heard a tiny squeak from Lance. “Oh…yeah, baby…you’re so tight. Go ahead…fuck him.”

“I…I can’t…” Lance panted. JC gave a short thrust and Justin let out a yelp of pleasure as Lance was pushed inside, hitting just the right spot.

“Oh, yes, you can…”

“Lance…don’t stop…” Justin begged. JC chuckled.

“I like hearing Justin beg. Do it again, Lance.”

“You’ll be the one begging when I’m done with you later, you smug little fuck,” Justin snapped at him. JC only chuckled again. He let Lance start the rhythm, and soon he was moving perfectly with Lance’s thrusts into Justin.

“Justin…so good…” Lance panted. “Love you…love you, too, Josh…”

“Motherfucker, I’m gonna cum…” JC moaned. He grasped Lance’s hips even tighter. He intensified his thrusts, which made Lance move even harder into Justin.

“Shit!” Lance yelled, bright lights dancing beneath his eyelids. Justin, who had been quickly stroking himself, let out a short gasp as he came, feeling Lance throb inside of him.

“Fucking good…” JC mumbled, cumming as well inside of Lance. 

JC pulled out first, slowly moving away from Lance. Lance slid out of Justin, falling to the floor by the bed. JC lay down next to Justin, who carefully stretched his legs out. “That was better than I expected,” Justin said in a quiet voice. “Lance, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lance whispered.

“C’mere, Lance.” JC held out his hand and Lance slowly climbed onto the bed. JC moved so Lance could spoon between him and Justin.

“I do love you,” Lance whispered to Justin. Lance looked back over his shoulder. “But I love you, too,” he told JC. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Who says you have to do anything?” Justin asked. Lance gave him a quizzical look. JC smiled at Justin over Lance’s shoulder.

“Just sleep, Lance. Rest.” JC kissed Lance shoulder and rubbed his back in a soothing motion until Lance fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

MAY THE BEST MAN WIN  
Thirteen

 

Lance was in the middle of an incredible dream. Justin and JC were having sex, and he was right there in the room. They were moaning and hissing and panting…but he couldn’t see them.

Lance’s eyes fluttered open and he realized the room was dark, just like in his dream. He heard sounds similar to his dream, but then he realized he was awake.

“God…yeah…”

“C’mon, Jayce. Slide down. You know you want it.”

“Oh…fuck.”

Lance stared hard, but could make out nothing. He wanted to turn on the light, but he didn’t want them to stop. He then remembered that it was HIS house. He could turn on a light if he wanted to.

Lance turned on a lamp by the bed, rubbing his eyes. His eyes remained wide open with shock as he looked at the chair by his bed. Justin was seated on the chair, slouching down slightly. JC had his back to him, and was slowly moving up and down on Justin’s cock.

“That’s right,” Justin mumbled, reaching up to weave his fingers through JC’s hair. He tugged back and JC let out a hiss. “Ride it…you think you’re so tough, making Lance your little whore…but you’re not so tough.”

“God…” JC gasped, his legs shaking from the intensity of his movements.

“It was so easy to make you my bitch, JC.” Justin reached the other hand around to pinch a nipple. “All I had to do was ask. Ride my cock, Jayce…”

“Shit,” Lance whispered. They acted as if they didn’t even know the light was on. Lance wanted to look away, but it was too good. Too beautiful.

“Lance,” JC said softly. “Come over here.” Lance practically fell out of bed, walking on his knees. He made to the chair and looked up at JC. “Suck me,” JC ordered, moving a hand from the arm of the chair to hold his dick out for Lance. “Suck me.”

Lance moaned and eagerly moved to allow JC’s cock to enter his mouth. He didn’t even have to move his head; JC’s up and down motions on Justin moved his cock in and out of Lance’s awaiting mouth.

“God…Lance…he just got so tight,” Justin grunted.

Lance reached down to jerk himself as he sucked JC. He heard JC whimper, felt JC’s hand tighten in his hair. “Lance…baby…so good…” JC panted, cumming into Lance’s mouth.

“Don’t stop, Jayce, please,” Justin begged. JC drew upon the last of his energy and began to move as fast as he could. “That’s it…fuck me…God…” Justin thrusted up into JC, cumming harder than he ever had before.

“Fucking hell,” Lance whispered, cumming onto his floor. He thanked God for crème colored carpet as he lay his head on Justin’s knee.

 

When Lance woke up the next time, he was snuggled between Justin and JC. JC had a protective arm around his waist, and his own arm was thrown over Justin. Justin had his hand tucked up on Justin’s smooth chest, Lance’s fingers just below Justin’s chin. Lance lay his face on Justin’s back, trying to figure out what had happened. He had fooled around with JC. He had fooled around with Justin. He had tried to make a decision and couldn’t, and then they had just shown up…and given him the most spectacular sex of his young life. And now…now he was confused. He still didn’t know who to choose. Justin was sexy and spontaneous, full of talent and energy. He could be cocky, but had the sweetest personality, like when he had come to Russia to bring Lance home. JC was artistic and pretty, laid back and smart. Lance didn’t know what to do.

He decided to get up and make breakfast. He was sure everyone would benefit from French toast. He wiggled out of his little cocoon and tiptoed out the door, after grabbing a pair of sweatpants from a drawer.

 

“Coffee,” Justin mumbled, burying himself under the blankets.

“Hmm?” JC asked, not even awake.

“Smell coffee. Get me some,” Justin ordered, himself only half-awake.

“Screw you. Get your own,” JC said, opening one eye. He was tucked in neatly behind Justin’s long body. “Where’s Lance?”

“Who?” Justin’s eyes opened when JC pulled a curl. “Ow!”

“Lance.”

Justin smiled sleepily and stretched. “Must be making us breakfast. I love Lance.”

“So do I,” JC said seriously. Justin stopped stretching.

“I meant it.”

“Me, too.”

“He can’t decide.”

“We can’t make him decide,” JC said. “It’s all of us or nothing.”

“Are you serious?” Justin gasped. “A threesome…relationship?”

“Why not? Who knows us better than, well, us? We already love and protect each other. And…I love you, too, Justin,” JC said shyly.

“Do you think he’ll go along with it?” Justin asked, blushing at the way JC was looking at him.

“I think he might. If he didn’t have strong feelings for us both, last night never would have happened.” JC slowly pulled himself out from under the covers and pulled on his pants. 

“Right.” Justin blinked and got up. 

 

“Hi,” Lance said, not turning around from the stove. “Coffee’s ready…breakfast will be, too, in a minute.”

“Lance, I love you,” Justin burst out. Lance dropped his spatula and turned around.

“Justin!” JC hissed. He smiled at Lance. “It wasn’t supposed to start out like that, but, I love you, too.”

“What?” Lance gripped the handle to the oven door.

“We don’t want you to choose,” JC said gently. “We want…we want it to be all of us or none of us.”

“All three of us?” Lance stared at JC, then Justin.

“You choosing will only make someone unhappy,” Justin said, walking over. He hugged Lance, kissing his cheek. “It’s weird, it won’t be easy, and we can’t tell many people. But I want to try.”

“Me, too,” JC said.

“This is…whoa.” Lance closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Okay.”

“Good.” Justin beamed at Lance. “Can I have my breakfast now?”

“Spoiled brat,” JC snapped. Justin stuck out his tongue and went to the table, waiting patiently for his breakfast. Lance turned back around, unable to keep the smile from his face.

 

THE END


End file.
